Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Olá! Aqui quem vos fala é Remo Lupin. Venha conhecer minha verdadeira história. História sempre omitida em quatro paredes.


**Green Day - Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**(Boulevard dos Sonhos Quebrados)**

** flashback **

-Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com meu filho? - perguntou Jennifer assustada. - Coloque-o no sofá!

-Remo não para de sangrar, o que aconteceu? - perguntou John indo até o filho.

-Pode ser picada de cobra ou alguma mordida de cachorro. O encontrei lá fora. - disse Richard colocando Remo no sofá.

-Ai... o que Remo fazia lá fora? - disse Jennifer se ajoelhando diante do filho.

-Não faço idéia. Quando o vi, estava caído no chão e gritando de dor. - disse Richard.

-Reminho..diz pra mamãe o que aconteceu? - disse Jennifer carinhosamente.

O garoto não respondeu e nem ao menos conseguia, porque a dor que sentia não estava escrito em lugar nenhum. Estava assustado com o que acabara de acontecer consigo e não sabia de qual forma explicar o fato para os presentes. Parecia que um pedaço de sua perna havia sido arrancado, pois não parava de sangrar. Sentia a terrível sensação de que poderia vir a falecer a qualquer momento. Sua aparência não era mais de um garoto saudável. Estava pálido, sua visão escurecia devido a dor e a perda de sangue e seu corpo suava frio como se estivesse em uma banheira repleta de gelo. Richard avançou até o garoto para medicá-lo.

-Ele não está possibilitado de dizer nada, sra Lupin. - disse Richard colocando as luvas e logo em seguida estendendo a perna da calça do garoto para analisar o ferimento.

Jennifer e John colocaram a mão na boca ao mesmo tempo em que o doutor Richard arregalara os olhos. A perna do garoto jorrava sangue e o fato pior era de que não era uma simples mordida. Isso deixou o doutor muito mais assustado. Jennifer estava desesperada e queria uma explicação o mais rápido que fosse, mas John lhe poupou as palavras tentando amenizar a situação mesmo estando no mesmo estado de nervos da esposa.

-O que é isso na perna do meu filho, doutor? - perguntou John apavorado.

-Estou examinando! - disse Richard desconcertado. Nunca havia presenciado um caso daqueles e não sabia nem ao menos com reagir perante a situação. - Sente alguma coisa, Remo?

-D... dor! - murmurou o garoto ofegante.

-Ok! - disse Richard colocando a mão na testa do garoto.- Não está com febre. Menos mal! - e respirou um pouco aliviado.

-O que ele tem? - disse Jennifer aos prantos.

Richard se virou para Jennifer e não disse nada. Parecia muito tenso, mas não queria deixar a mãe de Remo mais apavorada. Voltou sua atenção a ele e tomou as devidas precauções com relação à mordida na perna do garoto. Remo a cada instante ficava mais tranqüilo, dano oportunidade para Richard confirmar sua possível tese.

-Remo, preciso que me responda uma coisa com extrema sinceridade, ok? - pediu Richard calmamente fazendo o garoto consentir com a cabeça. - O que te mordeu?

Remo arregalara os olhos no mesmo instante. Uma fina lágrima começou a escorrer por seu rosto. Sabia muito bem o que tinha te mordido, mas não queria dizer na frente dos pais. Estava com muito medo da reação deles.

-Pode me dizer! Não tenha medo! Será para o seu bem! - disse Richard cauteloso.

-Hum... foi um... foi um.. lo...lobisomem. - disse Remo desviando seu olhar para o teto.

-Ok! Pode ficar tranqüilo! - disse Richard atencioso. - Agora descanse, vou conversar com seus pais. Você vai precisar do apoio deles agora.

-Ok! -disse Remo prontamente engolindo seco ainda olhando para o teto.

Richard cobriu o garoto e foi até os pais dele. Ambos pareciam não estarem respirando devido ao que acabaram de ouvir. /i _ "Mordido por um lobisomem?" /i , _pensava Jennifer desconcertada. O único que parecia um pouco mais tranqüilo com a situação do filho era John, que mesmo perplexo, sentiu seu coração afundar de tristeza.

-Bom... vocês ouviram né? - disse Richard tirando as luvas das mãos. - Remo foi mordido por um lobisomem. Infelizmente.

-Mas isso tem cura, não é doutor? - perguntou Jennifer aflita.

-Infelizmente não, sra Lupin. Adoraria que tivesse mas, Remo será lobisomem pra sempre. - disse Richard suspirando.

-Como assim pra sempre? - disse Jennifer indignada.

-Mordida de lobisomem é diferente de mordida de lobisomem. - disse Richard tentando ser convincente.

-Doutor, meu filho é um bebê ainda. Isso é impossível. Deve haver algum jeito. - disse Jennifer pondo-se a chorar.

-Calma, querida. Tudo vai dar certo. Sabe disso. - disse John abraçando-a.

-Desculpem-me. Adoraria dar boas noticias, mas infelizmente...

-Tá! Chega! - disse Jennifer se soltando do marido. - Já fez seu serviço, doutor. Pode se retirar de minha casa.

-Querida..

-Como quiser sra. Lupin. - disse Richard pegando suas coisas. - Qualquer coisa, podem contar comigo.

-Sabemos disso, Richard. - disse John sorrindo. - Vamos, te acompanho até a porta.

-Obrigado! - disse Richard se dirigindo até a porta. - Sabe as precauções , não é?

-Sim! Eu sei! Que a Lua Cheia seja santa para meu filho daqui pra frente. - disse John desconsolado abrindo a porta. - Obrigado por tudo.

-Por nada! Fiz o que puder, John. Boa noite! - disse Richard saindo.

-Boa! - disse John fechando a porta e voltando para a sala.- Jen?

-John querido..não podemos...

-Calma, querida! Vai dar tudo certo. Agora...vamos deixa-lo descansar um pouco e depois o levamos para a cama. - disse John tentando sorrir. - Venha, vamos tomar um chá.

Ambos se dirigiram para a cozinha em silêncio. Remo ficou na sala afundado em suas duvidas e em seus medos. Sua perna latejava e o fato de que seria lobisomem para sempre o assustava ainda mais. Tentou pegar no sono, mas seus temores o mantiam acordado.

** fim flashback **

**I walk a lonely road**

**Ando em uma estrada solitária**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**O único que eu teria sabido**

**Don't know were it goes**

**Não sei se foi**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**Mas isto é um lar para mim e ando só**

Foi assim que o desastre chamado minha vida começou. Imagine ter a sorte de ter sido mordido por um lobisomem sem ao menos ter chegado na sonhada adolescência? Imagine ter a maioria de seus sonhos serem deixados para trás porque uma "simples" mordida mudou todo seu destino? O que pensar? Como seria tudo daqui pra frente? Sim..estava perdido...

_"Os olhos me rodeiam e os que conhecem a verdade me condenam_

_Me condenam porque não me veneram_

_Ainda bem que não sou venerado pois esse mundo é tirano_

_Tirano demais para eu cair em algum pequeno engano._

_Engano, trapaças e falsidades_

_Mentiras, hipocrisias e inimizades_

_Esses são alguns sentimentos ruins vindos deste mundo em que cresci_

_Pensei sonhar alto, mas tudo por aqui foi criado pra me iludir._

_Me sinto ferido, maldito com indecisões que não me fazem progredir_

_O que os outros sabem de mim? Absolutamente nada._

_Omito tudo por medo de levar alguma patada_

_Ser julgado, ignorado ser levada a condição de nada._

_Desculpes por meus desabafos oprimidos_

_Talvez você não tenha que viver com seus sentimentos reprimidos_

_Sou Remo Lupin, sei quem sou e me entrego à dor_

_Se tudo em minha vida fosse mil maravilhas, a Lua Cheia não seria meu furor."_

Tento parar e entender essa minha vida "exótica". Meus pais passaram a praticamente a vida inteira cuidando de mim e acreditando que esse meu outro "eu" não me faria mal. Claro, para os pais, nada faz mal aos filhos sendo que eles estão sempre ali ao nosso lado para nos apoiar. Tive apoio, agradeço por isso, mas não é assim que me sinto. Não me sinto seguro por meus pais se dedicarem tanto a mim. Eles e os poucos que rodeiam não sabem até hoje o que é viver com medo, ter sempre a mão um calendário para saber quanto tempo falta para chegar a Lua Cheia. Isso me excluía de todos meus sonhos e de todas as pessoas.

Com o passar do tempo me acostumei com a nobre Lua Cheia que sempre estava lá, linda, iluminada e guiando meu caminho solitário nas noites mais complicadas de minha vida. Sim, ela foi à única que não me deixou sozinho. Sempre estava lá. Sempre vai estar lá. As florestas que tive que me refugiar também me reconfortam. Me escondo, me mordo e me condeno. Será que isso é uma vida feliz? Será que estou feliz mesmo me entregando a ela? Sinceramente, só me sinto bem de verdade quando estou em minhas condições normais, no meu quarto e isolado pra variar. Embora eu tenha aceitado minha faceta de lobisomem, isso nunca deixou de me atormentar. Nada como uma face humana do que uma face monstruosa.

Um certo dia de minha vida senti que tudo poderia mudar. Que teria afeto, atenção,amor, e o melhor, companhia. Nunca tive muitas companhias. Nunca tive amigos de verdade. Meu pai era bruxo e minha mãe era "trouxa", pois não tinha nem um pouco de magia em seu sangue, mas nunca criticou arte. Sempre amou meu pai. Por causa de meu pai, soube das minhas verdadeiras raízes. Sou bruxo como ele e fui estudar em Hogwarts. Acham que eu simplesmente pulei de alegria, fiz as malas e estava seguro de mim? Ah! Não mesmo! O pânico me tomava o corpo e me sentia um mero parasita no meio da multidão. Deixando as companhias de lado, fiquei por mim para não arriscar e cometer logo uma gafe antes mesmo de chegar na escola. Sim..estava alí..assim como meu pai esteve um dia. Estava tomando um ritmo diferente. Um rumo que não tinha nada a ver com florestas e uivos no meio da noite. Estava saindo de uma rotina para viver algo novo.Talvez, seria aparentemente normal 1 vez na vida. Sim... normal e sozinho. Pessimismo e covardia? Não! Era apenas medo e desconfiança. O que seria de mim se descobrissem quem eu era de fato? Às vezes colocamos tantos pensamentos negativos na cabeça, que mal conseguimos voltar a realidade de tão perdidos que ficamos. Resumindo o assunto, ocupei o ultimo vagão do famoso Expresso de Hogwarts para evitar o mal estar que aquela multidão me transmitia, o que me fez me sentir mais infeliz.

Conforme o trem ganhava velocidade, mais as paisagens que se passavam me distraíam. Era apenas um garoto de 11 anos sem ter o que pensar da vida. Mas por quanto tempo? A imagem lá fora começou a me enojar. Estava começando a me sentir mal com aquilo tudo. Será que eu merecia estar aqui? Merecia mesmo ir para uma escola? Resolvi me distrair mais uma vez pegando o primeiro livro que minha mão alcançou em meu malão. Comecei a folhear as páginas do livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do primeiro ano. Cheguei até a página 351 e no rodapé da página havia um pequeno lembrete: "Veja o capítulo 20 - Lobisomens em Teoria Básica". Um sorriso tristonho apareceu em meus lábios.Pensei e notei que eu seria talvez o único que soubesse mais do que uma simples teoria básica sobre lobisomens, afinal, era um deles. Comecei a me afundar mais uma vez em meus lamentos, medos e tristezas. Fui tomado por um ímpeto e bati o livro com toda força jogando-o de volta para o malão semi-aberto. Voltei a atenção para as paisagens lá fora, mas dessa vez, as paisagens não foram observadas por muito tempo.

Um garoto de cabelos bastante negros e despenteados tinha acabado de entrar no vagão aonde eu estava sem dizer uma palavra. Não olhei diretamente para sua face, mas vi seu reflexo pelo vidro da janela. Ele se sentou na ponta da poltrona em frente a minha sem nem ao menos pedir licença. Aparentava estar nervoso e preocupado, pois não parava de olhar para as mãos e se agitava constantemente no banco. De saco cheio de ver paisagens, acabei me virando pra ele. Estava com as vestes normais e usava um óculos. Desviei meu olhar para não dar chance para que algum assunto sem graça surgisse até então, mas foi inevitável. Só foi eu olhar para a janela sem graça e ele puxou assunto, me deixando assustado.

"- É seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts?" - disse o garoto parecendo nervoso.

"- Sim...é! - eu disse meio sem jeito.Talvez receasse que a palavra L-O-B-I-S-O-M-E-M estivesse estampada em minha testa."

"- Ah! Legal! Hum.. sou Tiago Potter!"

"- Remo Lupin!" - eu disse e tinha esperanças que o assunto não se prolongasse."

"- Prazer!" - disse Tiago estendendo a mão.

"- Prazer!" - o cumprimentei, mas a cada instante achava que aquilo seria apenas papo de trem.

Mas não foi. Conversamos o trajeto inteiro. Tiago era sangue- puro e aparentava ser muito quieto. Somente aparentava. Com o passar dos anos na escola, traquinava e fazia graças por todo canto que se encontrava. Adorava perturbar a ruivinha de seus sonhos, Lílian Evans. Uma das minhas poucas felicidades oferecidas pela vida foi ver meu melhor amigo feliz ao lado da amada depois de tantos anos de luta. Nunca me esquecerei do amor eterno e constante que um sentia pelo outro. Lílian era uma mulher brilhante e batalhadora, que em hipótese alguma seria considerada mulher ideal para Tiago. Mero engano. Amor como o deles não é e nem foi visto em qualquer outro lugar. Mesmo nos tempos ruins em que Voldemort os perseguiam, não deixaram de acreditar que o amor os salvaria. Foram mortos friamente deixando apenas o fruto do puro amor, Harry Potter que fora deixado na mesma noite de suas mortes na casa dos tios "trouxas". Nunca vi dois seres descobrirem a chama do amor ardente através do ódio. Inveja era o que os outros sentiam. Qualquer um faria de tudo para se sentir amado nem que seja no último momento de vida. Nem todas as uniões entre temperamentais dão certo, mas os deles foi muito bem. O amor deles os uniram com as bênçãos dos anjos aqui na terra e agora essas bênçãos os unem infinitamente no céu observados por mim, um lobo uivante.

A partir daí, vi que assim como as coisas, as pessoas eram também finitas.Se meu medo sempre foi ficar sozinho, o que dizer agora se comecei q perder as pessoas que nunca me deixaram na mão? Somos finitos e nada nesta vida é infinito. Talvez a única coisa que eu considere infinita em minha vida é o lobisomem que vive em mim e o amor que cultivei para meus amigos e meus pais. Meus amigos são condenados a um fim cruel sendo que quem deveria partir deste mundo sou eu, que sou infeliz. Talvez, o fato de eu me sentir especial nas mãos deles, foi um momento que tive a oportunidade de apreciar uma vez nesta vida.Por destinos mal terminados e estruturados, comecei a perder as pessoas que mais amo. Comecei a ver as pessoas que me faziam sentir especiais irem embora. Tudo começou com Tiago e Lílian. A minha vida começou a se tornar uma montanha de gelo e a ponto de ocorrer uma avalanche. Não demorou muito para a avalanche ocorrer e cair sobre mim como um banho de água fria com bastante gelo. Me senti mais vazio quando soube de suas mortes, mas sei que eles estão juntos e melhor do que nós que estamos por aqui. Deixe que o tempo passe... o amor é para sempre...

E aqui prossigo eu... eu mesmo tentando me entender.. eu por eu mesmo... e tendo a esperança que nunca mais andarei só.. embora esteja sozinho neste momento, como tantos outros em minha vida.

**I walk this empty street**

**Ando nesta estrada vazia**

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**

**No Boulevard dos sonhos quebrados**

**Were the city sleeps**

**A cidade dormia**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**E eu sou o único e ando só**

**I walk alone I walk alone**

**Ando só, ando só**

**I walk alone and I walk a-**

**Ando só e ando...**

_Por que mentir se isso não socorre?_

_Por que fingir ser o que não é por medo que te ignorem?_

_Desconfiança, insônia e medo_

_Canso-me, despenco e tudo me corrói por dentro._

_As provas do destino me fortalecem_

_Não vamos nos sentir fracos demais para nos vencerem_

_Pra que agir dessa forma e viver no escuro?_

_Deixamos que uma luz nos salve e nos retire do obscuro._

_Sejamos fortes para superarmos as perdas_

_Sejamos fortes para superarmos as mudanças_

_As pessoas passam e permanecem constantes_

_Mesmo que tudo na vida seja finito e nossas dores sejam cortantes._

A noite está fria e episódios passam como flashes em minha cabeça. A rua está vazia enquanto eu sou o único ser acordado rascunhando um pergaminho amarelado e desabafando minhas angustias e medos oprimidos. Não sou realista o suficiente para cair na real, isso machuca muito. Prefiro me iludir com meus sonhos quebrados e minhas esperanças fugidas. Sonhar com o que não é possível às vezes me distrai de pensamentos muito pessimistas. O que deu em mim agora? Passa da meia- noite e estou escrevendo como um tolo sem saber quem pegará isto aqui para ler algum dia. Não sei explicar o que acontece comigo neste momento. Apenas senti necessidade de lembrar meus bons tempos e finalizar com trágicos. Trágicos finais? Sim..cada um de meus amigos foi levado a sua maneira e eu aqui estou, ao invés de desabafar com alguém real, escrevo extensões com palavras vazias e até mesmo repetidas. Mas, antes que a Lua Cheia chegue e tome minha insanidade para ela, vou lembrar de mais uma coisa boa. Passei metade deste pergaminho dizendo com fui e estou só. Pensamento egoísta não acham? Vamos reconsiderar agora. Como homem fui e sou solitário, mas como lobisomem, seria injusto dizer que era mais solitário do que o normal.

Conforme o tempo passava o medo de descobrirem meu segredo aumentava. Sempre aparentava palidez, cansaço e má vontade de fazer as coisas na semana de Lua Cheia. Era submetido a uma poção e cama sem poder erguer um dedo. Isso piorava ainda mais na minha época de escola. Sempre sumia por 1 semana e no meu ponto de vista seria fácil alguém se tocar e desconfiar dos meus sumiços. Foi o que aconteceu. Sem aviso, acabei sendo descoberto. Descoberto por meus melhores amigos e isso não me fez me sentir melhor. Imagine ser desmascarado sem ao menos conseguir explicar por quais razões você omitiu uma coisa, que talvez, não influenciasse na vida de ninguém exceto na sua. Senti-me horrível, um perfeito mentiroso.

Quando fui descoberto, vi meu mundo aparentemente perfeito desabar. Senti tudo desaparecer e fugir pela janela. Temor, pavor..só isso? Vocês não estavam em minha pele para saber como me senti. O maior sentimento que dominou naquele momento foi o medo. Medo de perder os amigos, medo de perder minha chance de terminar meus estudos, até mesmo, medo de arranjar uma possível namorada. Pensamentos ruins começaram a invadir minha mente e acabei me vendo sendo banido da escola. Ninguém com um juízo normal aceitaria que seu filho dividisse o mesmo local de estudo com um lobisomem. Seria perigoso demais em seus pontos de vista. De todos esses pensamentos, teve um que não passou pela minha cabeça naquele momento. O pensamento de ser salvo e ter meu segredo trancafiado a sete chaves. No começo, achei impossível, mas logo me convenci que nada em minha vida estaria perdido, não naquele momento crítico de minha vida.

** flashback **

-Hum..tenho uma coisa muito séria pra te dizer, Remo! - disse Sirius parecendo um pouco tenso.

-Pode dizer! - disse Remo confuso.

-Olhe..me intrometi em sua vida e acabei descobrindo seu segredo. - disse Sirius cruzando os braços.

-Que..que segredo? - perguntou Remo assustado.

-Não adianta fingir que não sabe, é tarde demais para isso. - disse Tiago olhando-o fixamente.

-Você é um lobisomem!- disse Sirius prontamente. - E não adianta tentar nos enganar.

-Temos tudo anotado em um pergaminho. - disse Tiago tirando o pergaminho do bolso.

-Hum... - disse Sirius pondo os olhos no pergaminho. - Número 1: Sempre some na semana de Lua Cheia. Número 2: Encontramos vestígios de um poção que somente é usada para aclamar feras. Número 3: Sempre aparenta fadiga e palidez. Núme..

-Tá chega! - disse Remo mais assustado.

-Você uiva, Remo? - perguntou Tiago seriamente.

-Não! - disse Remo rispidamente.

-Ah! Então é um lobo tranqüilo! - disse Tiago calmamente.

Remo não tinha para onde fugir. Teria que dizer a verdade e não tinha para onde correr. Os pareciam encara-lo com extrema frieza, o que deixava o garoto mais assustado. Remo suspirou, resolveu jogar limpo com os amigos, nem que isso seja a última vez que os chamassem de amigos.

-Ok! Sou um lobisomem! -disse Remo cabisbaixo.

-Hum.. - disse Sirius olhando-o fixamente. - Desde quando?

-Desde pequeno! - disse Remo abafadamente.

-Por que não nos contou? - perguntou Sirius tentando ser ameno.

-Não via necessidade! -disse Remo sem olhar pra eles.

-Como assim não viu necessidade? - perguntou Sirius indignado. - Somos seus amigos. Você não confiou na gente.

-Não vi necessidade, Sirius. Você fala isso porque não está no meu lugar. Não vê que eu omiti uma coisa que talvez trouxesse imensa confusão? - disse Remo agora os olhando. - Passei a minha vida inteira sendo desprezado pelas pessoas que sabiam o "pequeno" problema que eu tinha. Afastei muita gente que não queria. Cometi até o erro de amar pela primeira vez, mas fui deixado pra trás simplesmente porque sou um LOBISOMEM!

Sirius e Tiago não sabiam o que dizer. Estavam chocados com o que Remo acabara de dizer. Remo engolia o choro a seco. Não poderia chegar ao ponto de demonstrar como aquilo o abatia.

-Olhe Remo...não vamos nos afastar de você! Somos amigos! Você é apenas diferente da gente, mas nada que não possamos mudar. - disse Sirius sorrindo amigavelmente. - Não vamos te deixar pra trás, como essas pessoas fizeram com você. Você é parte de nós. Nosso amigo. Nosso Remo Lupin.

-É Remo John Lupin! - disse Tiago rindo. - Seu segredo está seguro com a gente.

-Só não contaremos para o Pedro ainda. Ele é bocudo. - disse Sirius rindo.

-Ok! - disse Remo parecendo mais seguro.

-Eu vou dar um jeito e seremos todos iguais. Você vai ver! - disse Sirius sorrindo.

-O que você vai aprontar? - perguntou Remo confuso.

-Você verá! - disse Sirius calmamente. - Agora, vamos almoçar. O rango nos espera.

-Concordo! - disse Tiago colocando a mão na barriga. - Tem um filhote de dragão aqui dentro.

-Você vem com a gente? - perguntou Sirius.

-Vou! - disse Remo sorrindo.

Rumaram conversando sobre o Salão Principal. Parecia que Remo nem fora descoberto, pois nem Sirius e nem Tiago tocaram mais no assunto, o que o deixou muito grato. Estava se sentindo mais leve e um pouco mais feliz. Eles sabiam, mas não o desprezaram. A questão agora não era essa e sim saber o que Sirius faria para que todos eles se tornassem iguais.

** fim flashback **

Todo ser humano tem o direito de se sentir feliz e especial nem que isso só ocorra uma vez na vida ou em cada 1hora. Foi assim que me sento nesse dia. Mesmo estando, agora, entregue a uma casa vazia, solitária e sem emoção alguma, pela primeira vez tive op privilegio de carregar um sentimento bom comigo. O sentimento da verdadeira amizade. Aprendi que devemos temer o exterior das pessoas que muitas vezes não demonstram ser o que são e privilegiar o interior. Por que somos tolos e sempre admiramos a beleza exterior? O interir de cada um de nós é muito desvalorizado, pois crescemos em um mundo de ganâncias e mentiras que sempre no cegam para o verdadeiro "EU" das pessoas.

Amigos de verdade não se importam com sua cor, posição social e tipo de cabelo. Importam-se em fazer um companhia para outro e demonstrar afeto e compreender as diferenças existentes entre cada um deles. As brigas entre amigos fortalecem uma verdadeira amizade que muitas vezes é abalada por motivos extremamente supérfluos. Erros são cometidos por todos nós, principalmente o erro de não nos entendermos como gente e ficarmos um alfinetando o outro. Amigo nunca te abandona, sempre luta até o fim ao seu lado.

Sempre serei grato por Sirius Black ter sido o primeiro a tomar alguma iniciativa e me entender e aceitar como sou. A idéia que ele teve foi bastante arriscada , porém, muito brilhante. Ninguém , ao menos que gostasse muito de você, ajudaria seu melhor amigo a se sentir igual aos outros. Quer dizer, igual a eles. Sirius teve a idéia de transformar Pedro em rato e Tiago em cervo. É claro que ele não esqueceu dele mesmo e acabou se transformando em cachorro. Animagos foram o que se tornaram só que contra a lei dos bruxos. Poderia ter julgado e negado, mas a gratidão de ter companhia sempre em minhas noites de Lua Cheia era quase inexplicável. De uivos agudos e tristonhos, passei a uivar com alegria e felicidade. Agradeço infinitas vezes por terem arriscado suas cabeças de forma tão perigosa para me fazer sentir bem e aceito. Às vezes somos injustos com os sentimentos de alegria julgando-os como passageiros. Digo por experiência própria agora: as alegrias podem ser passageiras, mas sempre são marcantes e se tornam lembranças boas.

As coisas pareciam ter mudado de vez, mas como obedecemos à passagem do tempo, o destino não foi bom comigo mais uma vez. Mais uma vez vi meus sonhos desabarem e minhas esperanças esvoaçarem pela janela. Por que isso tudo que acontecer comigo? Por que sempre comigo? A vida já havia me tirado Lílian e Tiago e agora me tirava Sirius de meu encalce? Tirava-me aquele que me ensinou a ter confiança e apesar de tudo nunca desistir? Cruel é a vida e sofredor é aquele que não dança conforme sua música.

Sirius fora para Azkaban. Motivo? Ter dedurado Lílian e Tiago a Voldemort. Verdade? Confesso que passei 12 anos acreditando que um de meus melhores amigos havia cometido uma loucura e não me conformava em aceitar aquilo nunca. Além de ter deduro os Potter, fora condenado também por ter matado Pedro. Verdade? Acreditei também nesse jogo de desilusões e mentiras que passavam como um filme em minha cabeça. Os Potter mortos, Pedro morto e Sirius em Azkaban. O que seria de mim agora? Não sei. Estava sozinho de novo. Estava me corroendo por dentro por não estar sabendo o que realmente aconteceu. Mas logo a luz no final do túnel se acendeu e me guiou quando Sirius fugiu de Azkaban.

Naquela época estava trabalhando em Hogwarts com professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era praticamente meu primeiro emprego. Digo isso por que foi o único em que eu durei um ano inteiro. Pra mim era um recorde. Sempre fui renegado em diversos empregos e esperava ansiosamente por uma lei que permitisse algum tipo de liberdade para alguém como eu. Doce ilusão. Nenhuma lei e nenhum decreto. No meu período dando aula em Hogwarts, vi o quanto Harry Potter parecia com seus pais. E o pior, estava em perigo. Perigo? Mero engano. Sirius era inocente de seus crimes e fora condenado injustamente. O verdadeiro assassino? Pedro Pettigrew, aquele que dizia ser nosso fiel amigo. Ao saber da verdade, criei a nova esperança de ter meu amigo comigo mais uma vez. Poder trocar idéias, rir e ,talvez, deixar de ser sozinho. Mais uma vez me enganei. Pedro fugiu. Fugiu por meu descuido. Como pude esquecer que era noite de Lua Cheia? Absurdo! Se não fosse por minha causa, Pedro estava vagando sem alma e Sirius seria um homem livre. Mas isso não ocorreu. Sirius se tornou um homem que vivia foragido e Pedro..voltou a servir seu mestre. Ódio e rancor? Muito! Mas meus sentimentos ruins foram amenizados porque sabia que mesmo escondido, poderia ver o meu amigo Sirius quando eu quisesse. Isso ocorreu de fato. Sempre o visitava. Estava ficando velho e acabado com tudo aquilo. A necessidade de se sentir livre estava estampada em seu rosto. Mas não podia. O que o deixou mais desgostoso foi sua volta à casa de seus pais. Voltou porque a nova sede da Ordem da Fênix seria aonde eles moravam. Desprazer e desgosto. Isso convivia de todas as formas no peito de Sirius. Enquanto nos arriscávamos lá fora, ele ficava trancafiado. Sei como se sentia, mas era para seu bem.

Mas..não foi assim por muito tempo. Um pequeno engano trouxe o fim de meu amigo. Uma armação, um engano. Vi o corpo de meu amigo desaparecer de vista indo para além do véu, enquanto sua prima Bellatrix se sentia extremamente satisfeita. Harry se sentiu como perdedor. O garoto tinha as mesmas esperanças que eu. Ver Sirius livre. Sim, agora ele está livre e vivendo talvez sem medo. A falta que este homem me faz é muito grande. Devo 1/3 de minha vida ao seu companheirismo e sinceridade, mas como já disse no inicio, somo finitos em vidas. Mas somos infinitos no coração. Que Sirius esteja ao lado de Tiago e Lílian, assim poderei me sentir melhor e notar que a vida nos céus é bem melhor do que aqui na terra.

**Refrão**

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**

**Minhas sombras são as únicas que andam ao meu lado**

**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**

**Meu coração raso é a única coisa que está batendo**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Às vezes eu desejo que alguém fora daqui me encontre**

**'Till then I'll walk alone**

**Continuo então, andarei só .**

_A solidão nos aflige e nos entorpece_

_É tirana e às vezes nos aborrece_

_Solidão não foi feita para os fortes nem para os fracos_

_Não foi feita nem para os odiados nem para os oprimidos._

_Imagine ser abandonado por aqueles que diziam te amar_

_Te abraçavam, sorriam e garantiam te adorar_

_Não tem algo pior do que alguém se auto derrotar_

_Destroem-se pelas farsas alheias e nem tem vontade de acordar._

_Imagine despertar e não ver ninguém ao seu lado_

_Olhar para os lados e sentir que tudo em sua vida foi apagado_

_Caminhar pelas ruas escuras e ter somente sua sombra para te guiar_

_Sentir apenas frios do abandono e ouvir seu coração palpitar._

_Ficar sozinho ou estar sozinho, não é pretexto para desistir_

_Acabará se sentindo vazio, acanhado e a ponto de se ferir_

_Em seu intimo, desejará que alguém apareça para te acudir_

_Que te tome nos braços, lhe dê carinho e te faça sorrir._

_Amigos..valorize-os_

_Pais...ame-os_

_Sua imagem... enxergue-a_

_Sua alma... liberte-a._

_Mesmo dando alguns conselhos ainda estou sozinho_

_A rua dorme tranqüila, enquanto me sinto abatido_

_Minha sombra permanece comigo ao meu caminhar_

_Só escuto o calor do meu coração palpitar..._

_Olhe pra mim e veja como sou_

_Será que não me seguem por onde vou?_

_A Lua por ser impiedosa me ilumina_

_Me encoraja, enobrece e glorifica._

_Não se exclua e não se feche como um doente_

_Deixe que as pessoas se aproximem e se tornem presentes_

_Deseje que os maus tempos passem e amadureçam seus passos_

_A coragem e a virtude de ser amado não podem ser deixadas no passado._

**I'm walking down the line**

**Estou andando abaixo da linha**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**Que me divide em algum lugar em minha mente**

**On the border line of the edge**

**Na beira da linha da borda**

**And where I walk alone**

**E onde ando só **

**Read between the lines**

**Li entre as linhas**

**What's fucked up and everything's alright**

**O que é fudido acima e tudo é certo**

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**

**Checando meus sinais vitais para saber se ainda continuo vivo**

**And I walk alone**

**E ando só**

**I walk alone I walk alone**

**Ando só, ando só**

**I walk alone and I walk a-**

**Ando só, ando... **

_Queria que você soubesse como já chorei por ti_

_Queria que você soubesse como eu já esperei você vir_

_Queria que você soubesse quantas vezes já tentei mas não te vi_

_Queria que você soubesse como pra você eu já sorri_

_Você parece ser minha única salvação_

_Você parece ser minha única esperança_

_Você parece ser a minha mais forte paixão_

_Você parece ser a única digna lembrança_

_Porque você sempre me nega?_

_Porque você a mim não se apega?_

_Porque você não percebe que eu te sigo cega?_

_Um dia eu ainda te terei_

_Um dia eu ainda te pegarei_

_Um dia eu ainda morrerei_

Vamos mudar um pouco de assunto. Agora deixarei um pouco de lado as memórias boas que tenho de meus amigos, vou deixá-los em paz. Murmurei no pergaminho inteiro e só escrevi que sempre tive medo e que sempre me senti infeliz. Será que entre essas reclamações, eu nuca provei o sabor do amor? Será que as amarguras que me correm, são por falta de amor? Confesso que nada justifica meus atos, porque tive amor e vivi um amor. Amor que sumiu de minha vida por meus erros grotescos. Amor que sumiu em presença, porque em sentimento, ainda a carrego comigo. Me apaixonei perdidamente pela primeira vez em toda minha vida. Lembro até hoje do seu sorriso reconfortante e do carinho que sentia pelos objetos e pelas pessoas. Sempre a admirei por sua firmeza e passos firmes. Acabamos juntos mesmo sendo muito diferentes. Mas..não vou me cansar de citar que o destino foi malvado comigo mais uma vez me separando dela. Será que foi mesmo o destino? Acho que 50 da sua partida, deve-se aos meus erros e medidas tomadas de cabeça quente. Marcela foi à única e sempre continuará sendo a única que permanecerei amando por toda minha vida e existência. Os erros fúteis que cometi me mataram aos poucos, mas tenho certeza que ainda a encontrarei antes de minha morte. Lembro como se fosse hoje a primeira vez que fomos colocados frente a frente. Sempre a achei linda, mas admirava sua beleza de longe. Sempre a observava de longe. Tiago e Sirius não demoraram muito a perceber as minhas verdadeiras intenções. Estava gostando dela, mas não havia se transformado em amor ainda.

** flashback **

-Ai vem ela Bel..segure-a e não a deixe ir. - disse Tiago baixinho pra ela.

-Ok! - disse Bel rindo.

-Bel...posso falar com você? -disse Marcela chegando perto da irmã e falando somente para que ela ouvisse.

-Sobre o quê? - perguntou Bel confusa.

-É intimo! - disse Marcela sem jeito.

-Bel..você não vai apresentar sua irmã para o nosso amigo Remo? - perguntou Tiago escondendo um sorriso desdenhoso.

-Ah! Claro! - disse Bel pegando a irmã pelo braço e a colocando na frente de Remo. - Essa é a Marcela.

Remo ficou olhando para a garota sem ter o que dizer. Não esperava essa atitude dos amigos. Ficou desconcertado e perdido procurando as palavras certas para dizer sem passar vergonha. Marcela parecia pensar o mesmo, pois evitava seu olhar de todos os jeitos. Não sabia se ficava com vergonha ou com raiva da irmã por ter feito isto com ela. Resolveu reconsiderar, mesmo nunca ter passado por um bocado daqueles.

-Anda gente..tô morrendo de tédio já! -disse Sirius rindo.

-Vamos, Remo! Seja educado! - disse Tiago rindo.

-De seus devidos cumprimentos. - disse Bel sorrindo.

Remo chegou mais perto da garota e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Marcela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha, devido ao toque dos lábios do garoto em seu rosto.

-Bom..se eles vão ficar embaçando, vamos deixá-los a sós. -disse Tiago virando as costas para os dois.

-NÃO! - exclamou Remo desesperado. - Digo, não precisa.

-Precisa sim! -disse Sirius sorrindo falsamente. - E temos muitos deveres a fazer. Vamos Bel!

-Com certeza! - disse Bel sorrindo para a irmã e acompanhando os garotos.

Os três saíram e os deixaram a sós. Marcela olhava para os pés e Remo fingia admirar o céu. Não estava se sentindo a vontade com o silêncio dela e resolveu falar qualquer coisa, mesmo que ela risse da cara dele.

-Desculpe meus amigos. Eles não sabem o que fazem. Adoram zoar com minha cara! - disse Remo sem jeito.

-Ah! Tudo bem! - disse Marcela olhando para ele e sorrindo.

Remo sentiu um arrepio que tomou conta de toda sua espinha. Sempre achou a garota bonita, mas nunca pensou que um simples sorriso demonstrasse tanta segurança.

-Está no 6º ano, né? - disse Remo em busca de assunto.

-Sim, estou! - disse Marcela prontamente.

-Ah! Sua irmã é muito legal! Ela e Sirius fazem um bonito casal.

-É verdade!

-Pelo que vejo...estamos totalmente sem assunto. - disse Remo colocando as mãos em cada bolso.

-Tenho uma idéia! - disse Marcela sorrindo.

-Que idéia? - perguntou Remo assustado com a atitude repentina da garota.

-Vamos caminhar? Assim podemos arranjar algum assunto. - disse Marcela ainda sorrindo.

-É uma boa idéia! Bem melhor do que ficar aqui parado! - disse Remo sorrindo.

-É verdade! Vamos então!

-Vamos!

** fim flashback **

Com sorte o assunto entre a gente surgiu logo. Conversamos durante horas e bem tarde nos recolhemos para o calor do Salão Principal. Nunca havia me sentindo tão bem e tão seguro ao lado de uma garota. Tá, assumo que nunca fiquei com muitas garotas, mas sabia que ela seria importante para dar alguma razão a minha vida que sempre achei perdida. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça, que um simples "gostar" se tornasse um sentimento tão forte. Um sentimento que nos unia a cada dia mais e que até me fez esquecer que era um lobisomem. Não via necessidade de contar a ela, pois me sentia feliz e normal perto dela. Mas eram mais algumas emoções bobas que não me deixavam pensar com a razão, me impedindo muitas vezes de lhe dizer a verdade. Ela não demorou tanto a descobrir quem eu era de fato. A minha omissão dos fatos, só a fez saber de tudo mais rápido e por meio de uma conversa casual entre eu e Tiago. Ele insistia que eu contasse a verdade, mas eu me negava. Ela acabou aparecendo na hora errada e no momento errado.

** flashback **

-Pontas, não insista. Não vou contar nada a ela.Não vou dizer a ela que sou um lobisomem. - disse Remo desesperado.

-Você precisa contar! - disse Tiago coçando a testa. - Vocês se gostam! Não tem o porque dela fugir de você. Confie nela.

-Eu confio! Mas não posso dizer que me torno um monstro em toda semana de Lua Cheia. - disse Remo confuso.

-Não precisa dizer, eu já ouvi. - disse Marcela surgindo na Sala Comunal com uma aparência decepcionada.

-Marcela..eu.. - disse Remo petrificado.

-Esperava mais de você. Esperava que você confiasse em mim. - disse Marcela passando por ele e indo na direção da escada.

Remo estava perdido e não tinha a mínima noção de como explicaria tudo pra ela. Tiago sinalizou para que ele fosse atrás dela. Sabia que se o amigo não fizesse nada, tudo entre os dois poderia mudar.

-Espera! - disse Remo indo até ela e a segurando pelo braço.- Desculpe! Eu ia te contar.

-Quando? - perguntou Marcela séria. - Ah! Já sei! Talvez quando eu visse você se transformar.

-Marcela..é difícil para eu falar sobre isso. - disse Remo entristecendo. - Queria muito que você soubesse, mas também não queria que fosse de qualquer jeito.

-E você acha que eu não sei como deve ser difícil? Eu via você pálido e você nunca me explicou o porque. Você sumia durante uma semana inteira e depois vinha falar comigo como se não estivesse acontecendo nada. - disse Marcela sendo mais amena. - Eu estava preocupada e você nunca me explicava nada. Você poderia ter confiado mais em mim.

-E eu confio muito por que.. - disse Remo parando de repente. - Por que te adoro.

-Eu também te adoro! - disse Marcela sorrindo carinhosamente e se aproximando mais dele. - Você sabe que eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

-Eu sei! - disse Remo mais tranqüilo. - Me perdoe, ok?

-Esquece! Já passou! - disse Marcela acalmando-o. - Faz de conta que você acabou de me contar, ok?

-Ok! - disse Remo sorrindo. - Obrigado por entender!

-De nada! - disse Marcela lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

** fim flashback **

Não tinha como eu não me apaixonar por ela.Me entendia e sempre me apoiava nos momentos difíceis, principalmente nas semanas de Lua Cheia. Sempre foi muito amável comigo e sempre tentava me animar quando me sentia acabado. Haja paciência. O amor que sentíamos um pelo outro, mesmo omitido, não demorou a se expandir e tomar conta de nossos sentidos. Logo começamos a namorar. Estávamos felizes, tínhamos sonhos e traçamos caminhos.Mas como tudo que é planejado tem a tendência a dar errado, não demorou para eu e Marcela seguirmos rumos diferentes. O amor prevalecia, mas meus faltos e pequenos erros a fizeram desistir.Eu me sentia perdido quando nos separamos. Tinha perdido meus amigos e um deles mofaria em Azkaban. Não queria pensar em mais nada, só queria ficar sozinho com minhas dores. Marcela tentou, mas logo desistiu e lhe dou toda a razão do mundo para ter feito isto. Mas antes de seu sumiço, ela continuou a me apoiar e me ajudou a superar a perda. Estava circulado de egoísmo e custava a admitir que o meu maior medo era perde-la. Não admiti e a perdi. O tempo a afastou de mim e não o culparei por isso. Poderia estar casado com uma família agora, mas preferi me oprimir de tudo isso. Marcela se foi e eu fiquei aqui, mais uma vez, sozinho tentando me manter vivo mesmo procurando uma linha certa para seguir.

Meu amor por ela ainda vive em mim. É doloroso amar alguém sem ao menos poder tocar, sentir, beijar quem mais desejamos para estar ali, ao seu lado. Sempre a amarei e a terei em meus sonhos. Ela me ensinou os sentidos da vida, por mais que ela nos pregue peças. Pra mim, são peças terríveis. Marcela foi o sinal que eu precisava para manter cada parte vital do meu corpo vivo com seu toque e com sua esperança de que tudo poderia ser diferente. Agradeço a ela por meus momentos felizes.

Agora estou eu por eu mesmo. Está a ponto de amanhecer e estou sem um pingo de sono. Desabafar com um pergaminho é interessante, porque ele nunca irá criticar suas atitudes. Apenas irá guardá-las com ele. Ainda estou vivo para terminar minha história. De todos que convivi, exceto Marcela e meus pais, sou o único que está vivo e provando o veneno chamado solidão.

**walk alone and I walk a-**

**Ando só, ando...**

**I walk this empty street**

**Ando nesta estrada vazia**

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**

**No Boulevard dos sonhos quebrados**

**Were the city sleeps**

**A cidade dormia**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a-**

**E eu sou o único e ando só**

_Queria dar um uivo_

_Mas um uivo de tristeza_

_Grito, mas não emito ruído_

_E não conseguirei _

_Nem com uma proeza_

_Falta-me carinho_

_Falta-me alegria_

_Não sinto mais calor_

_Internamente estou vazia_

_Mas algum dia alcançarei_

_A tocha do Carinho_

_Mas a tocha caiu_

_Todo o carinho foi derramado_

_Foi dado aos santos_

_E nenhum humano foi abençoado_

_Cansei de esconder minha máscara_

_Me esconder por trás de livros_

_Atrás de Pitágoras, de Báskara_

_Fingir que sou normal_

_Fingir que sou legal_

_Diz a Bíblia_

_"Jesus livrai-vos"_

_Onde que me libertastes?_

_Onde me soltastes?_

_Quem te escreveu, maldita?_

_Um vagabundo?_

_Uma criança?_

_Um ateísta?_

_Alguém sem alcance de vista?_

_Não tenho mais voz_

_Não sou mais veloz_

_Não suporto mais atroz_

_Eu quero amor!_

_Eu quero carinho!_

_Eu quero paz!_

_Chega dessas lágrimas!_

_Chega desse abismo!_

_Cansei de tanto egoísmo!_

_Deixe-me gritar!_

_Deixe-me chorar!_

_Deixe-me voar!_

Aqui termino minhas palavras impiedosas. Me sinto cansado em colocar tanta coisa pra fora. Se um dia resolver desabafar mais uma vez com você caro pergaminho, tentarei ser feliz e recordar momentos melhores do que esse que transcrevi de minha mente para cá. Vou aproveitar o último silêncio da noite e vagar por ai. Eu vou, juntamente com minha sombra e ouvindo a música do único órgão vital que ainda vive em mim. Meu coração.

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**

**Minhas sombras são as únicas que andam ao meu lado**

**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**

**Meu coração raso é a única coisa que está batendo**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Às vezes eu desejo que alguém fora daqui me encontre**

**'Till then I'll walk alone**

**Continuo então, andarei só**

**N/A:** Bom..estava meio triste quando resolvi escrever esse desabafo de Remo Lupin. Quero deixar claro que os poemas foram de minha autoria (mesmo não estando lá aquelas coisas) e os dois últimos que se chama "Você" e "Uivo" foram feitas pela minha irmã de coração Bárbara Black. Peçam autorização se quiser usá-las.Espero que tenham gostado da song. Até a próxima.


End file.
